No es una historia de amor
by Ame Winner
Summary: Tai, había dicho no. Y él, tendría que volver a empezar.


Quizás el momento para la escena es algo trillado pero, juzguen ustedes.

Como es obvio -y por eso nunca lo menciono-, Digimon no me pertenece y esto es sin afán de lucro.

Advertencia: Muy corto (878 palabras) y puede provocar bajas de glucosa.

* * *

><p><strong>No es una historia de amor <strong>

_-de amor correspondido-_

Algunos dirían que se había precipitado…

Otros, a diferencia, alegarían que había esperado demasiado.

Pero mientras le observaba, vistiendo ese elegante traje negro hecho a la medida, Yamato simplemente había sido consciente de que la persona frente a él se iría; nunca más volverían a ser sólo ellos dos, no compartirían un departamento día a día y no sabría todo del otro porque ahora…, estaría ella.

Y ese momento, sin marcha atrás, no se repetiría.

Todo se resumía a un _sí. _

–Yama, ayúdame con esto…

El moreno le tendió la corbata, llevaba unos segundos luchando con ella sin éxito alguno, resignado tuvo que confiar en su mejor amigo y ahora padrino de honor. Yamato esbozó media sonrisa y levantó el cuello de la camisa para acomodar la corbata, hacer un pulcro nudo y luego volver a arreglar la prenda.

Lo hizo todo con cuidado, pero sin hablar.

–¿Y eso? ¿Ni un comentario mordaz? –Tai sonrió, palmeándole el hombro–. Yama, si se supone que el nervioso debo de ser yo…

Yamato sonrió, tendiéndole el saco.

–¿Qué tal? –agregó Tai, sin importarle el prácticamente estar hablando solo desde la última media hora. Se alisó el saco y amplió la sonrisa al colocarse la rosa en la solapa del mismo–. Perfecto, ¿no es así?...

De pies a cabeza, Tai lucía galante y feliz.

Iba a casarse.

Y era feliz…

El rubio inhaló profundamente, con ese nudo en la garganta y algo más oprimiéndole el pecho; debió de ser obvio porque Tai arqueó una ceja y hasta ladeó la cabeza, en apariencia confundido. Luego éste sonrió, dispuesto a burlarse de Yamato…, pero toda palabra desapareció cuando los labios ajenos chocaron con los suyos, torpes pero desesperados como si detenerse fuera para Yamato igual que dejar de respirar.

Aquel beso, no duró más que un par de segundos.

Abrumado y sin pensar, Tai le empujó y cuando Yamato trató de acercarse…, el moreno le plantó un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

_¿Qué había sido aquello?,_ parecía gritar la mirada de Tai.

Y aunque Yamato trató de explicarse…

oOoOoOo

Tai, había dicho _no. _

El sabor metálico en la boca de Yamato se volvió más intenso cuando apretó los labios, deseando ahogar ese sentimiento que antes quemaba y ahora amenazaba con desarmarle; aflojándose la corbata, intentando escapar de ese lugar y de sí mismo, caminaba a grandes zancadas para llegar a su auto con la sola idea de conducir sin rumbo pero lo más lejos posible, hasta vaciar el tanque y dejarse de ahogar.

_Deseo que seas muy feliz, _fue lo único y lo último que él alcanzó a decirle a Tai.

Las palabras habían sido sinceras pero la diestra le temblaba cuando le entregó la cajita con el anillo, lo guardaba celosamente desde que Tai le pidió cuidarlo para que ella no lo viera y él no lo perdiera.

Ese anillo, no era suyo.

Las veces que contempló la alianza, a puerta cerrada y en su habitación, habían sido lo que marcó el principio del fin; Tai formalizó su compromiso y la pareja eligió una fecha.

Tonto y sentimental…

Detestaba despertarse un día, y darse cuenta de que todo lo que había deseado no eran más que esperanzas que le mantenían a flote para no hundirse en su propia realidad; esa que gritaba que estaba solo y que no iba a cambiar.

Porque Yamato era un solitario, y estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Del amigo, que no le correspondía.

Decirlo y demostrarlo fue un acto egoísta, sobre todo cuando conocía la respuesta de Tai. Pero, hubiera sido pedirse demasiado el sostener el papel del mejor amigo que le ve casarse y salir de su vida, que se queda atrás y se resigna; y todo, con una sonrisa.

Yamato no se sentía tan buena persona ni alguien tan fuerte como para lograrlo.

Siempre le quiso consigo, para él.

Esperó en el auto, apretando una mano sobre el volante y otra en la palanca, Tai no iba a aparecer por esas puertas ni a correr detrás de él como ocurría en las películas o en los libros, o en su imaginación, pero aunque lo sabía…, la esperanza siempre se entercaba hasta quebrarse. Con las manos abiertas golpeó el volante y maldijo, una y otra vez; le costó quitar el pie de freno y pisar el acelerador. Fue difícil arrancar, como perder una gran parte de su persona al salir de ahí sabiendo que no volvería.

Tai había dicho no.

Y él tendría que vivir con esa respuesta, y con lo que había hecho ese día…

El tanque del auto estaba lleno, y no tenía a donde regresar. Porque, cuando se pierde todo lo que se tiene…, no hay otra opción que volver a empezar.

Y está vez, Yamato tendría que hacerlo sin Tai.

Solo.

Y sin mirar atrás.

Pero siempre, queriéndole.

oOo


End file.
